Cálido Corazón RojoCorazón de Melón
by Raquel97
Summary: Corazón de Melón ... ¿Que harías si tus Padres se separan y tu madre se vuelve a casar? ¿Y pasaría si el novio de tu madre tiene Hijos de tu edad? ¿Y tienes que dormir en una cama con tu peor enemigo? Todo aquí en Cálido Corazón .
1. Prologo

_**Prologo **_

* * *

Otro día en el instituto, en el cual veía a todo el mundo a Nathanie fumanse un ...¡Qué es eso!no me lo creía ...era un cigarrillo fumandoselo a tan anchas en el instituto me quede perpleja seguí paseando y me fui a ver a mi primito que era Jade,obviamente me fui al invernadero pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver a ..Dajan entonces le pregunté

-¿Has visto a Jade?

-No,claro que no mi en un tono de maruja. Me quede perpleja y con disimulo me escapó de allí para no seguir hablando con él.

Me fui al gimnasio, y de pronto aparecío Jade le salude y ...(sin comentarios) iba como un rapero... y le pregunté

-Jade¿qué estas haciendo?

-Jugar no me ves. Dijo una voz super-antipática

-Pero desde cuando juegas al basket

-Desde siempre.

La cabeza se me nublo un poco entoncés decidi ir al pasillo para coger un par de cosas y irme a casa a meditar, entoncés me asome a ver las notas que el profesor de matemáticas había puesto en un tablón.-Bien-grité al haber sacado un 8, y entonces se me pasó pensar por mi cabeza desordenada mirar las notas de Ambers, es que como todo el dí había sido como un mundo al revés las miré y... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Ambers ha sacado un... ¿10?. Entoncés desplacé mi dedo hacía ken y¿Un 1? No me lo creía entonces ya definitivamente decidí ir a la clase de delegado para que me diesen un é y toqué por educación y durante Varios segundos esperando para que me habriesen, entre y busque al delegado hasta que dicise a Castiel ...¿Castiel?

Este al darse cuenta de mi presencia se acercó a mi y me dijo.

-Hola Isabel, Tenemos papeles que debes ordenar y algo...¿Te encuentras bien? Isabel...estaba en modo SHOCK de ver a Catiel tan responsable aún podia oir su voz llamandome cada vez más suave y femenina...

-Isa, Isa IIIIIISSSSSSSAAAAAAA-Gritó mi hermana

-¡que quieres!respondí.

-Nada era para avisarte que ya mismo llegamos a nuestra futura eso era verdad llevavamos como 15 minutos de viaje y me canse, en fin mi madre conocío a un hombre hace años y ahora se va a casar con el y nosotras, mi hermana de mi misma edad nos vamos a su casa ya que es espaciosa y según mi madre me ha comentado tienen hermanos de la misma edad que yo y mi hermana.

-¡Por fin llegamos!.Grité

-No me digas-. Me dijo mi hermana en plan broma. Cuando miré por el cartel del apellido era la familia `` Rufus´´-¿Rufus?- Me sonaba ese apellido era del... a si del delegado el cual trabjaba con mi hermana era Nathaniel.

-Oye tocandola del hombro para llamar su atención- esta es la casa de tu amorcín.

-¿!Queéééééé!?.Exclamó mientras mi madre tocaba a la puerta.

-no te pongas así mujer que no es para tanto. Afirme.

-Sabes quien es el hermao de Nathaniel.

-No. respondí con intriga.

ese momento aparecío ...¿Castiel?, no me librava de el nunca

-¿Que haces aquí. Exclamé enfadada

-creo que eso deberia preguntarlo yo

-¿Tu sabias algo de esto?

-Si, pero no era como me lo esperaba porque mi padre dijo que erais dos bellezas pero solo veo una. Dijo señalando a mi hermana

-¿Que te has creíd...Derrepente me cortó mi madre

-Ya veo que os llevais muy bien, menos mal no se como podia deciros que vosotros teneis que compartir cuarto

-¿¡Quééééééé´!?.Exclamamos ambos


	2. Capitulo 1 Presentaciones

**Cap 1: Presentaciones**

-¿!QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!.-Exclamamos ambos

-Pero porque si dijiste que no mudabamos a esta casa porque era más espaciosa porque tengo que dormir en la misma habitación que este orangutan- Dije señalando a Castiel.- Podría dormir con Vitani y ellos que son hermanos dormirian juntos.-dije gritando como una loca a mi madre.

-A eso te respondo yo- Dijo Castiel agarrandome del brazo y llevandome a un lugar donde no nos escuchasen.- Mira yo no duermo con mi hermano aunque me den un millón de dolares, y he visto como tu hermana mira a Nathaniel y he pensado que ellos también dormiran en la misma cama-Dijo castiel.

Me hizo pensar en que soy una total y completa egoista, y seguro que dormir con castiel no es tan malo ... bueno en realidad si lo es pero ahhh me voy del tema se me esta quedand con cara de rarito porque ya llevo rato sin responderle ahh isa tienes que responderle y deja de pensar.

- Vale esta bien-Afirme con la cabeza seguido de mi ultima palabra.-esp...erAAAA ¡que dormimos en la misma cama! de 90 cm ¿como vamos a caber?.. pero pero pero pe..-Fui interumpida por castiel harto de oirme repetir.

-Nada más será hasta que compren colchones nuevos ¿vale? a mi no es que me gustase dormir con una foca-Dijo Castiel con un final de sonrisa con mueca

AHHHHHG enserio nose como voy a estar con el durante la vida de mi madre y su padre te lo juro que si no se separan lamentablemente en españa habra una isa menos.

-¿A quien estas llamando foca? jirafa Orangután-Dije con los brazos en jarras

-A si pues espera y veras.-Derpente se acercó a mi y me agarro por detras de los muslos y...

¿que hací agarrandome así? Cuando me quiese dar cuenta me estaba llabando a la casa, donde la malloria de mi cuerpo era agarrado por sus brazos como un saco de patatas ¿Saco de Patatas? ¿Enserio? isa por dios que explicacion tan buena

-¿Que haces no decias que era una foca?-Dije ya cabreada.

DIOOSSS este chico me saca de quicio

-Ya pero menos mal que soy lo suficentemente furte para llevate.-Dijo en plan para picarme, derepente nuestros ojos se cruzaron y se miraban con desprecio hasta salia rayos en nuestras miradas(Isa de verdad que explicaciones ya tan fantasiososas), subimos peldaños del jadín y como si fuese un congín me tumbo en el sofá diciéndome.

-Sube a mi cuarto yo voy a por tus maletas, ah esta alfondo a la derecha- Me quede pillada pensando que en las pelis suele estar el cuarto de baño (isa llevas 3 minutos en esa casa y ya estas trastornada del todo)Subí mirando los cuadros de la escalera sin evitar sonreir al ver que el pelirrojo era pelirrojo de bote y había alguna de bebé, que mejor me callo porque es que era una cosita ton adorable y no puede evitar decir-oiiiihhnn. lo dije con ternura en ese momento oí que se abría la puerta y fuí al fondo a la derecha, me recordó que de todas las pelis que había visto cuando preguntaba donde estan el baño respondían al fondo a la derecha.

-Wuala-no pude evitar decir al ver la pedao-de-cacho-de-trozo dehabitacion que tenía el tío. Me tumbe en su cama y realmente olia a castiel, su aroma era muy agradable cerre los ojos lentamente hasta caer medio dormida.

-TOC TOC- dijo como si fuese la más loca de la casa(aunque en realidad lo era-¿Donde coloco tu maleta?- pregunto

-Por ahí respondí- medio cansada y sin ganas de nada aun tumbada en la cama

-¿Te has traído portátil.?- Me pregunto y aun sin creermelo lo hizo amistosamente.

-si, y si lo quieres cojelo estás en el corpantimento del medio de la maleta- Después de escuchar la cremallera recordé que ahí habia metido toda mi ropa interior... ¿que voy a hacer? si es que isa viva esa cabeza.-No habrás ese compartimento-

-¿Por?- Dijo ya habriendolo, me asome y no era el de la ropa interios ahi solo estaba el portatil ya que la ropa interior estaba encima en la parte de arriba de la maleta donde se abria por dentro y ... se transparetaba tambn desde dentro.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa-Grité al ver que Castiel ya había cojido uno y dijo

-Tía una copa D que grandes pero lo he visto más grandes- Dijo asomandose por su espejo con un sujetador mío de flores... DE FLORES kya que verguenza.

-Dame eso- Dije cogiendolo de mala manera y metiendolo de mal gusto, fui al coche para cojer mis cosas para ir a Natación con una amiga de la infacia llamada Sara. De mi maleta cogí y un bañador, 2 toallas,gorro,chanclas para la ducha y supuestamente muda.

-¿A donde vas?.-dijo con curiosidad.

-Al polideportivo con una amiga-Dije aun enfada

y de todas maneras como que contenta no puedo estar depues de lo que a hecho este sinverguenza.

-Vale.-Dicho esto baje al salon y le dije a mi madre y a mi nuevo padastro que me llevasen a lo que resultó que no podían por algo de papeleo y dijieron:

-¿Porque no se lo pides que te lleve a Castiel con su moto?- Dijo mi madre

-si el podría llevarte-Dijo mi padrastro

A lo que pienso que el padre de castiel tenia que averle dado un premio por saber controlar a una cosa como castiel.

-¡Ni loca!-exclame. Volví a subir a su cuarto y pensé que era la única manera para no dejar plantada a mi amiga.

-Castiel-dije entrando en su habitación dandome cuenta del posters de chica en bañador que había colgado- ¿Que haces pervertido?-

-Colgar mis pergenencias, como hoy he un comprado una rebista... ¿Qué querias dijo castiel dejando de la lado al poster y mirandome fijamente a mis ojos

- Quiero que me lleves al polideportivo.-Dije con cierta ilusión como si mi idea fuese la mejor de todas.

-no-Dijo catiel y cayendo yo cavizbaja

-¿Por que no?-Pregunte

-¿Que gano yo con eso?-Dijo como si estubiese cansado de mi

Pero bueno si y toi mas cansada de el que yo de mi, ahh me perdi

-No tener que quitar ese poster y que no desaparezcan todas tus rebistas que todo hombre tiene a los 16- dije con mirada pikardona

-Chantagista pero bueno voy a llamar a un amigo para que venga-Dijo catiel como si no tubiese remedio

¿Enserio? Anda y que le pille un camión

-lo que quieras mientras no nos interumpas con mi amiga-Dije cerrando de un portazo su puerta y dirigiendome a la de Nathaniel.

-¿Se puede?-

-SI-Contestó mi hermana

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo algo aturdida.

-¿Quieres ir al polideportivo conmigo y Sara?-Le pregunté

-No losiento hoy no que estoy hablando de dirección con Nathaniel.

-Ok la ligona no viene-Dije en tono burlón.

-oye. Dijo Vitani, mi hermana al salir, ella era un preciosa chica de pelo largo, de color castaño claro con unos reflejos dorados.

****MIENTRA EN EL POLIDEPORTIVO**********(Narrra Sara)

Yo estaba con mi mochila más que impaciente esperando a Isa, Dios como puedo tener una amiga tan lenta, me aburrí entre un ratito con el movil pendiente para ver si me llamaba mi amiga. Empecé con unos calentamientos para empaezar. Cundo veo a un chico muy extraño con ropas Victorianas.``que chico tan raro pensé´´. Al rato pare de hacer estiramiento y me fui a la pueta para esperar hasta que se me hacerco diciendome:

-Chica de pelo largo y castaño , Labios carnosos y unos preciosos ojos grises-Dijo un chico tras de mi.

-¿Que dices?- pregunté extrañada.

-Estaba esperando a un amigo mío y no puede resistirme ha acercarme a hablar contigo bella dama.-Al oir eso me sonrojé y me oculte con mi extensa melena

-Graci...- Me corto mi querida amiga en mejor de los momentos.

-hola Isa cuanto tiempo-Dije para que se me cortase el sonrojo.

-huy si mucho te tengo que contar muchas cosas que me han pasado tengo de hermanastro a este orangután-dijo señalando al susodicho.

-Hola valla este es mi amigo-Dijo el chico cuyo nombre no conozco de ojos bicolares y pelo plateado.

-Adios onragután- Dijo Isa

-adios Foca- le dijo el pelirrojo.

****************NORMAL*****(ISA)******************* (15 min atras)**************************

-Yo no me subo a eso.-Dije señalando a la moto negra

AHHHHY DIOSITO MIO porque me tengo que subir en eso

- No tengas miedo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te caigas- dijo el en plan broma.

AHHHHHG te juro que un día de estos lo mato si es que anda que le pille un TREN ahhh evolucione ajaj evolucionó mi rabia hacía el.

-Como hermanastros así te sobran enemigos-Dije medio furiosa por no decir totalmente furiosa.

-Subes ¿ahora o depués?-Dijo ya montado en una mota.

-¿No puedes conducir el coche?-

-no-Dijo con cierta picardía-

-Vale- Hice un intento para sentarme detrás suya pero me relbalé y caí a unos pocos centímetros de besarme a él.-Lo siento no tengo equilibrio-

AHHHH ¡QUEE ASCO! casi me morreo con esa cosa

-No si se nota. Dijo agarrandome por las axilas como un bebé colocandome al asiento de detrás, justo nos dirigiamos al polideportivo yo cagatita de miedo y él haciendo un esfuerzo para poder respirar ya que le estaba apretando demasiado y le costaba respirar al angelito.


End file.
